


Тепло

by WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз любят голышом смотреть телевизор.





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067384) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



– Стайлз, у тебя холодные ноги, – жалуется Дерек и дергает великолепным голым бедром.

Стайлз хмыкает и настойчивее просовывает ступню под Дерека.

– Я знаю. А ты оборотень, источающий дармовое тепло. Так что не жадничай и поделись с ближним.

Он поднимает вторую замерзшую ногу, прижимает к ребрам Дерека и ухмыляется, когда тот вздрагивает. Стайлз проводит ногой вверх-вниз, прослеживая на груди оставшиеся после душа капли воды. Дерек закатывает глаза, но даже не пытается отстраниться, и на губах мелькает едва заметная улыбка, которую он пытается скрыть. Стайлз с усмешкой включает звук на телевизоре, когда заканчивается реклама, продолжая рассеянно пощипывать, сжимать и отпускать пальцами ноги тонкую кожу на груди Дерека.

Через мгновение Дерек опускает руку из-под головы, кладет на ступню Стайлза, подтягивает ее выше и пристраивает над сердцем, мягко согревая и массируя нежное место между косточкой и пяткой. И это очень, очень отвлекает. Настолько, что Стайлз не понимает, о чем Дин говорит с Кастиэлем, а это уже не шутки, потому что Стайлз всегда серьезен, если дело касается «Сверхъестественного». 

Но Дерек продолжает поглаживать его ногу, теперь уже двумя руками, и Стайлз не слышит ни одного слова в диалоге, несмотря на все попытки сосредоточиться. У него нет фут-фетиша, напоминает себе Стайлз. Абсолютно точно нет. И не стоит добавлять в свой список еще один кинк, тем более такой распространенный.

Последняя мысль теряется где-то на полпути, и Стайлз едва сдерживает стон и прикусывает губу, когда Дерека наклоняется и облизывает его палец.

Отлично, возможно, у Стайлза все же есть небольшой фут-фетиш.

– Да, – напряженно тянет Стайлз, когда Дерек берет в рот еще один палец. – Так приятно и тепло.

Дерек смеется, приподнимает подбородок и царапает щетиной кончики пальцев.

– И, по-твоему, это лучшее, на что годится мое тело? – насмешливо спрашивает он. – Производить тепло?

Стайлз инстинктивно дергает бедрами от обволакивающего голоса Дерека, который горячо проникает под кожу и сворачивает внизу живота. Как обычно.

– Ну, не знаю насчет «лучшее»… Но это определенно неплохо, учитывая, что ты, кажется, не признаешь необходимости в отоплении и одежде, а я уже весь замерз… – Дерек приподнимает брови, прослеживая взглядом путь от коленей Стайлза к паху. – Ладно, почти весь. Неважно. Ну или важно, как посмотреть. В общем, я вовсе не прочь, чтобы ты согрел остальные части моего тела.

– И что же я получу, в обмен на свои… услуги? – спрашивает Дерек, приподнимая ногу Стайлза выше и надавливая на косточку на лодыжке.

Стайлз уже полностью игнорирует сериал и с азартом вытаскивает вторую ногу из-под Дерека.

– О, не волнуйся. Уверен, я что-нибудь придумаю.


End file.
